1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overcurrent detection method and detection circuit for detecting an overcurrent in a circuit used to drive a load from a battery power source.
2. Background Information
In a load-driving apparatus for supplying electrical power from a battery to a load by a switch, such as for lighting a lamp in an automobile, there is a device designed to detect the occurrence of overcurrent and protect the load or electrical wiring.
An example of this overcurrent detection circuit for detecting an overcurrent is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-51983. This circuit is connected across a shunt resistor provided between the load and a field effect transistor (FET) switching semiconductor element. This circuit is designed so as to convert the current flowing through the shunt resistor into a voltage that is compared voltage with a reference voltage to if detect an overcurrent exists.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved overcurrent detection method and detection circuit. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.